Numb
by kaori kuni
Summary: He thought it was just another day, just another visit. / mild originalshipping


**Numb**

Red may be the champion, but he still is full of flaws and weaknesses as any human is.

He may look cold on the outside, but he's not emotionless. He can feel joy and sadness too. So... what could make a boy who once was as bright as the sun, run away to the top of a cold, lonely mountain.

What could make the once cheerful boy run away from his friends and leave all he's ever known? What could push him into self isolation?

On top of Mt. Silver, there's a trainer. A black haired boy, with ruby eyes and a red cap. The most of his time he's alone whether it be in a cave, or looking at the hills from the top of the mountain. But on rare occasions, there's a boy that comes to see the champion.

Said boy has the most beautiful green eyes, along with a beautiful smile. The boy had brown, spiky hair, and his name is Green. Whenever he comes, he brings sweets for his friend, for he knows how much his friend likes them, and a scarf, for his friend somehow always ends losing them.

Green didn't know Red's reasons and when he'd found out where his friend had gone off, he went straight to the mountain with the intention of striking some sense into his friend. But said friend wouldn't listen. Red staid silent and pulled his cap down, covering his eyes.

And how Green hated that cap. Red would usually cover his eyes with it, leaving Green unable to maintain a proper dialogue with Red. Correction: a monologue, as his friend would barely utter a word to Green. Somehow, Red's eyes proved him that the boy was still alive, even if they would no longer show any emotion.

It'd been a while since Green had last visited his friend at the mountain, mainly because Red's attitude was beginning to wear him off. Bothersome as it was, Green preferred Red's former self: cheerful, witty, talkative, vivacious.

Now Green was back at Mt. Silver. Even if his friend's new self saddened him, he'd not abandon Red. And so there he was: back at the cave on the mountain's top, scarf in hand and looking for Red, who he found leaning against a cave wall staring at the ground. The cave was barely illuminated by a small fire near the centre of it, so when Green was just a stone's throw away from Red he noticed a bloody stain on Red's left leg. With eyes wide opened, he hurried over to his friend's side and asked frantically is Red was okay and what had happened, all while trying to see the wound's depth.

"It's ok" was all Red said, in a bare whisper which Green almost didn't hear.

And naturally, as any would when seeing their best friend not caring at all for the deep wound on their leg, Green cursed and angrily exclaimed something among the lines of 'Damn you'.

Green wrapped the scarf on Red's leg, effectively stopping the bleeding. It wasn't life-threatening, as long as it was properly treated.

"What are you thinking? Coming to this damn mountain! It's been four damn years, and now you've even injured yourself! I don't understand you. Whatever you've found here, you can find too somewhere else! Tell me Red, why in the world you'd come to this frozen hell, leaving everything behind."

At this point, Green had both his arms on Red's shoulders, looking straight at his red eyes. But still, Red wouldn't reply. A bit before Red's arrival to Mt. Silver, Green had noticed a slight change on his friend's personality, becoming more and more silent every time he saw him.

In a swift movement of his arm, Red lowed his cap, covering his eyes from Green's stare. But Red's action would only enrage Green more, and Green grabbed the cap's front part and threw said object away from them.

Whatever emotion Green hoped to see in Red's eyes, paled in comparison to what Green saw: those beautiful eyes of his friend full of tears. Green remained speechless in surprise while Red looked at him with wide opened eyes. Seconds passed as both boys stared at each other, and eventually Red began shaking and shifted his gaze to the ground. Red opened his mouth and hesitated, but after lowing his gaze even more, he whispered almost inaudibly:

"Being without you hurts less"

Green's eyes filled with tears and, shaking, he gripped Red's shoulders harder. His friend was hurting because of... him? All this time he was the one at fault?

After the initial shock, Green's anger rose. He was not angry at Red, for being angry at his friend was like being angry at his Pidgeot: he just couldn't; but angry at himself. Not only he was the cause of his friend's pain, but he was also at fault.

Meanwhile Red had stopped his mild shaking and lifted his gaze to Green's eyes. And when their gazes met was when Green smiled softly. He undid his scarf and put it around Red's neck.

"You're and idiot, you know? And now you're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

**A.N.:** Surfing through Pixiv I found more Red/Green pics (under the Red/Blue label =w=) and got this idea of Red covering his eyes with his cap to hide his tears... and originally this was just the outline for a shot (as you can see in the beginning, quite vague) but then I said 'Oh well' and wrote some more. Let's spread the love for this couple!

I wanted to ask if someone could beta this... but I'm too shy for that... that's why it's full of all kinds of mistakes and the sort. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!  
Kao

PS: I don't think his leg would hurt with all the cold over there. Blood-loss in those conditions causes hypothermia (I think) but it is much more complicated D:

EDIT: Thanks to the anon who pointed out my typo at the summary. Silly me, I was so hurried I ate the "al".


End file.
